


The Eternal Waiting of Malus

by NyctophiliaEva



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyctophiliaEva/pseuds/NyctophiliaEva
Summary: Träume sind Schäume,Spätreife eine Strafe,Leben zu genießen.Bekanntmachung:Maloideae nicht spurlos Versuchung, in den Kneipen gab es Freigetränk!****，****，****。招贴告：店内免费饮料供应中！这是一篇又苦又甜的康宝蓝文学，首发于2020/06/01。一般不提倡喝咖啡庆祝儿童节，所以我注定赚不到钱。
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先寇布觉得有些郁闷。 今晚他喝了不少，没有一杯尝得出味道。 他的上司也喝了不少，却似乎没有这种困扰。

##  **Hi there, Freigetränk?**

* * *

先寇布觉得有些郁闷。

今晚他喝了不少，没有一杯尝得出味道。

他的上司也喝了不少，却似乎没有这种困扰。

这位风流不羁的前帝国贵族本该同一位俏丽佳人共度良宵。那是位发色如墨，眼瞳比夜色更为深邃的美女。先寇布对她颇有些欣赏，因为这位聪明机敏的女士不光在社交措辞上独具慧根，情动之时也十分温和可爱，血统中的沉稳内敛将她羞于言语的浓情蜜意全数转化成双颊的绯红。无需迁就，不必周旋，冬夜里与这样的人为伴，着实是一桩妙事。

只惜他二人今日缘分浅薄。

先寇布踏着月色出门，不幸遭逢主街整修，只得另谋蹊径，一来二去耽误了不少时间；无独有偶，在途径这家酒吧的时候，一则短小的帝国语招贴更是彻底打乱了他的计划。同盟法律没有禁用帝国语，人们不难在媒体报道的引用符号里看到它们。但这些和同盟语同根同源的文字作为商业噱头露面的情况却是十足的稀有，甚至有些引人生疑。

出于安全考虑，他决定对这则招贴稍做调查。

Träume sind Schäume,

Spätreife eine Strafe,

Leben zu genießen.

Bekanntmachung:

Maloideae nicht spurlos Versuchung, in den Kneipen gab es Freigetränk!

招贴广告印制得比常见的宣传字号偏小。为了避免信息遗漏，先寇布有意靠近了挂着广告的玻璃墙体。招贴内容写得十分简单，三句废话一句正文，大意是进店消费即得赠饮一杯，很常见的酒吧经营策略。除此之外，文字组合看不出任何政治意味的隐喻，倒像是作者实在找不齐韵脚才不得不出此下策，借用舶来品拼凑了一番。他继续观察了几秒，笃定自己没漏看什么，准备按原计划消遣接下来的时光。

在视线脱离招贴边缘之际，他望见杨文里形单影只地坐在玻璃那侧。

先寇布推门而入。

“玻璃上的招贴是什么意思呢？”

吧台点酒时，先寇布明知故问。

“先生，那是友人寄给我的一则费沙小诗。意思是及时行乐，以及本店向每位顾客赠送 Malus风味气泡水一杯。”

回答者没有尝试念出那个意义相同的外来词汇。此人的同盟语很纯正，未掺半点帝国口音。

客观而言，这个回答还算合理。先寇布在宽心之余又觉得有点遗憾，难得提及了Malus的旧文学意向，其中的叛逆性与禁忌感却尽数沦为了味觉标签。倘若撇开这层肤浅用意，以气泡水作酒吧赠饮也算可以理解，只是对于习惯纯酒的人而言未免太不搭调。尽管有些好奇，先寇布还是表明了无需赠饮的要求，径直朝杨文里的位置走去。

杨文里给自己选了一个靠近高台的位置，一小时前他就在这里了。

那人见到先寇布，礼貌地对这场偶遇表示了些许感慨，并邀请对方同饮。这位不请自来的酒友立刻从善如流地应邀落座，同时注意到杨文里身侧摆着一杯卖相几乎算得上寡淡的饮料——想来他未能拒绝那项赠饮服务。也许，这位土生土长的同盟公民并没有留意门口的帝国语文字，直到侍者把玻璃杯送到他面前才后知后觉。彼时再拒绝来人实在显得不近人情，于是这位巴不得遇事绕行的男人干脆留它在面前兀自平息波纹。

先寇布以沉默和无视对它的冷遇表示同情。

接下来，看似是托了先寇布的福，杨文里又驻留了将近半个小时。他们虽然没怎么聊天，但谁都没显得不自在，尽管其中一人自觉体验了整晚伪装成酒的白开水。先寇布对于这场偶遇还是有点愉悦的，无论是契机还是过程。他绝非为了饮酒而来，并且这种独特的味觉体验意外地没有让他感到不适——或者说，没有令他苦恼到需要提早离席。

事实上呢，杨文里近乎全心全意沉迷于酒精中，假使没有先寇布的打扰，他也决计会把这半个小时消磨于此。

至此，那杯气泡水再没能吐出一个气泡。

大概是受到了某种不便言说的刺激，先寇布开始揶揄自己的上司。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maloideae -苹果亚科  
> Malus-苹果属；苹果树 
> 
> 禁果是《圣经》中智慧树上的果实，一般认为，这是一种不可言说的东西，并非自然界的创造，所以在现实中不存在与之对应的东西。 在部分文献中，禁果被描述成一种苹果亚科的植物。
> 
> Malus（malum）是拉丁文中的多义词，意为灾难、罪恶。 一说在圣经的德语翻译的过程中对Malus的误译导致人们将苹果与伊甸园联系起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许他也拿不准自己是否觊觎一些更为深入的讨论。

##  **Guten Appetit!**

* * *

“杨提督。”

“先寇布少将，你想说什么？”

“此番陈述也许几近失礼，但为了保证您能健康顺利地领到退休金，下官便只得直言不讳：杨提督，依我观察，您的酒精摄入量已经过载了。”

事实上，他根本没展现出一点自觉失礼的神态。

“也许吧。在我们这个年纪，醉酒并非值得羞赧的事。”

杨文里看着手中的玻璃器皿，似乎是在自言自语。

依先寇布之见，这个男人在不受自己打扰的那一个小时里恐怕一直都在假装研究它，并且和它亲密接触——起码早前玻璃那侧的背影就是这幅架势。至于杨文里到底在想什么，暂时只有他自己清楚。如果他真的喝醉了，那就没人清楚了。这种可能性的权重很大，毕竟他独自在这和工业制品眉来眼去了那么久。

“哦？这倒是难以用‘诡辩’一词概括的见解。既然阁下已经承认自己纵情于美酒，不如趁机一并承认，其实私下里您对我的某些放纵行径也颇为认可吧。”

这绝不是什么暴露酒品的发言——先寇布觉得自己相当清醒。只不过，面对上司，这位同盟武官表现得一如继往地放肆。更何况对方正显露出一副很好搞定的模样，这就使得先寇布更为无所顾忌了。

“这话是什么意思呢？” 

杨文里温和地问道，语气真诚。从流水线上诞生的工业产物在此刻合理地失去了吸引力。说话时，他转过头来，正迎上先寇布的目光——即便聪明如斯，大概也不知道这双眼睛刚刚一直望着自己吧。先寇布没料到他会这般发难，四目相对，对方看上去神色如常，自己倒是有些措手不及。

这下可好，杨文里真的醉了。如果说之前所下的结论不过是借势揶揄，现在歪打正着的成分已经占了上风。至少在先寇布的幻想中，如果这个狡猾的男人喝醉了，一定就是现在这个样子。他感到有些为难，自己不过想一呈口舌之快，哪想到对方会是这种反应。

“也没什么意思······。我只是想，除了偶尔过量消费酒精之外，阁下还想不想尝试另一种放松活动呢。”

精于进攻之人难得给出了试探性的提议，想着让这个话题赶紧翻篇，措辞却是的破绽百出，几近暗示。

也许他也拿不准自己是否觊觎一些更为深入的讨论吧。

眼前这位黑发男子一反往日的聪明敏锐，似乎还是听不懂先寇布的话，不解地望着他，催他说下去。这使得先寇布又变得有点得意起来。不过，短暂的社交停顿还是令这位旧帝国贵族感到唇口干燥。酒已饮尽，他便看向那杯突兀的饮料。在不败的魔术师身侧，那杯寡淡的气泡水似乎都显得高深莫测了起来，像是暗藏着什么秘密，引诱他去一探究竟。不知为何，今晚他尝不出一点味道，也许喝上一点会好些。然而30多岁的男人在酒吧之夜摄入不含酒精的液体总归有些怪异，于是他决定就这样说点什么。

“那可是与品鉴昂贵酒精并驾齐驱的，人生另一桩妙事。我建议阁下也去体验一番。”

他本想回以真诚，却习惯性地夹带七分调侃。

“那这事就交给你办了，先寇布少将。”

也许是酒精作祟，杨文里似乎没发觉有哪里不对。他几乎条件反射性地给出一个推辞工作般的回答，好像事不关己一样。如果上司的态度仅仅如此，先寇布一定会感到无趣，随意打个圆场，这事就当酒水玩笑了结。然而，不知是出于何种目的，末了杨文里偏偏又加上一句：

“你可要对我好好负责。”

他想表达这个意思：如果你半路溜走，我只有了无生趣地独自回家。这会儿杨文里才迟钝地反应过来，方才先寇布的补充说明对自己压根儿毫无用处，该说清楚的都没说清楚。

言者无罪，最怕听者偏要曲意逢迎。还有一类人，看似顺水推舟，实则与狐谋皮，结果更是一发不可收拾。

先寇布是哪类人呢？这是后话，暂且不提。眼下此人打定主意不去揣测对方到底想表达什么意思。他很早就意识到自己今晚有些浮躁，却无计可施。心境不佳，即便有意胡作非为都感到拘束。于是他把空杯往旁边放了放，尽量自然地取过因为与周遭环境格格不入而受了一晚冷遇的容器。含有微量苹果萃取物的液体在其中剧烈摇晃，因此先寇布甚至对它生出些微妙的好感来。在等待与蛰伏中寻找机遇，他们的境况是多么相似。名为Malus的饮料成功履行了职能，使先寇布心甘情愿地接受引诱，正如男人对另一个男人的所作所为。同其余饮品一样，它没能激发任何味觉上的刺激，但先寇布对此毫不在乎。因为几秒后他们就会走出这里，今晚所有无趣的酒水周旋都会被抛诸脑后。依照他的临时计划，他们马上就要去品尝真正的“Malus”——在伊甸园里备受呵护的那种。

现实中没有表露的种种感情，现在争先恐后地迸发出来。他甚至分辨不出多巴胺的洪流中都裹挟着什么。

“提督，我们都30多岁了，对吧。”

午夜时分，行人稀少，两人并排走在略显肃杀的街上。先寇布突然意味不明地向对方确认有关阅历的话题。

“当然啦！明明还很年轻，却总是不得不超负荷承担责任的成年人！不过，好在现下我全权交由你负责啦。”

难得承认得这么干脆，结果还是免不了几句抱怨，真是让人哭笑不得。杨文里在这方面确实毫无建树，毕竟他才堪堪跨过三十岁的大门，在涉及年龄的话题上怎么能像先寇布那样游刃有余呢。

“杨提督，走了这么久，要不要找个地方休息一下？”

挑起话头的人反而放弃了挖苦的机会。他得到了自己想要的，转换话题的意图明显得令人发指。

“好啊，你看着办。麻烦你了。”

杨文里仿佛在给自己信任的下属派发工作一样。看他的神情，难辨是有心还是无意。

然而先寇布却是真的在给他的上司下套。他看得最清楚，自己的私心千真万确。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杨舰队的各位军官没有机会观赏首都街道的积雪消融，只能一路马不停蹄地朝比克古元帅所在的兰提马利欧星域方向疾驰而去。那时杨文里不是元帅，先寇布也不过是少将，他们却不得不对一些远超职能负荷的工作负起责任——先寇布不合时宜地陷入思想的高地。

##  **It might get colder in the mountains.**

* * *

先寇布带着杨文里兜兜转转，很快地给自己找了个方便办事的场所。

“先把外套脱下来吧。这里暖气很足。”

这话由先寇布来说实其实点敷衍。一路走来，虽然气氛萧条得符合冬日特色，但是先寇布并不觉得冷。这也没什么好奇怪的，眼下他那幅气血充足的躯体正因为兴奋而微微张紧，加上步行了一段不小的距离，寒意自然不能侵扰他分毫。

只是不知道一路踱步而行的那位听到这话会作何感想。要知道，拜这幅松松垮垮的姿态所赐，某人可是差点冻死在雪地里呢。

撇开军官学校时期的轶事不谈，冬天于他们而言也算是奇妙的季节。要问此中还有什么特别的说法，那便是杨舰队与伊谢尔伦的离别也恰好发生在寒流来袭之末。彼时先寇布就是保持着这幅亢奋的状态，直到他站在休伯利安的舰桥上，望着伊谢尔伦渐渐远去的银色光华猛灌烈酒。除了途中护送普通民众前往海尼森的卡介伦等人外，杨舰队的各位军官没有机会观赏首都街道的积雪消融，只能一路马不停蹄地朝比克古元帅所在的兰提马利欧星域方向疾驰而去。那时杨文里不是元帅，先寇布也不过是少将，他们却不得不对一些远超职能负荷的工作负起责任。

先寇布不合时宜地陷入思想的高地。

幸而杨文里认为那个提议很有道理，顺从地照办了。他散漫的动作正好填补了提议者神游的间隙。

某人也适时地从自我世界中解放出来。二人配合默契，时机一点都没被耽误。这两位都是习惯于随手把衣服丢在沙发上的那号人。此刻先寇布却很自然地拿过杨文里的外套，和自己的一并挂在衣柜里。他背对着杨文里，规划着下一个动作，预备着如何提枪上阵，最终大刀阔斧地干上一番。不知为何，他在潜意识里认定这样做完全无需考虑后果。所以他行动了，有条不紊，循循善诱，甚至先暗中自嘲了一二，因为他听到自己这样说：

“杨提督，不如您先坐到沙发上去吧。”

歇一会。

暂时地。

这两组字眼本该扮演动词和定语的角色，在他的口腔里酝酿了一番，终于被囫囵吞下。

如此看来，他还是在讽刺和挖苦别人的时候更得要领。

那么杨文里呢，人家早就驾轻就熟地摸到沙发那去了。

当下是这般情况：两位名义上的单身男性深夜造访会所，看起来都文明而端正，简直应该互施一礼，各自回家。

不过也只是表面上如此，只要稍作观望，就会发现这两人一个醉而不喧，一个藏器待时，最不济的情况也就是互相打上一架。过程也许瞬息万变，结局却没什么变数，先寇布稳赢。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对于成年人而言，有些话没必要说第二遍。要是真感到后悔的话，就责怪之前那个轻易许诺的自己吧。

##  **Leben zu genießen.**

* * *

考虑到这可能真会成为某人的初体验，伤风败俗的同盟代言人还是决定慢慢来过。他朝酒柜略扫一眼，准确地取出了市价最高的那瓶。

不料沙发那头的杨文里突然开腔了：

“先寇布，我知道你在想什么。我劝你想都别想。”

先寇布动作一顿。

幸好他现在背对着杨文里，有机会管理自己的表情。别看这位有过流亡经历的同盟武官心里素质像钻石一样强大，平日里也总是一副没心没肺的样子，在得意之处失手，还是免不了感到悲凉。他颇有些受挫，不禁感慨身经百战的自己竟然会在吃青苹果的时候噎住。

先寇布痛定思痛，当即反省：是什么让羔羊豁然醒悟，化作狸猫临阵脱逃？

“不要讲究什么先礼后兵了，直接点来吧。”

饶是那人今晚特别喜欢一句话分两次说，这才懒洋洋地把后半句抖落出来。

好啊杨文里，这可是你自找的。

于是先寇布一点都不难过了，他只想着赶快扳回一城。早些时候杨文里声称今晚做东，这酒便没有不拿的道理；既讲求戏做全套，他又像模像样地捏了两个杯子，这才不疾不徐地走到上司跟前。

杨文里两只乌溜溜的眼睛盯住那瓶酒。心说好家伙，这是要用经济损失来打击我。

先寇布得意地笑了起来。他并不打算继续试炼自己的味蕾。一卸下不相干的物件，立刻就原形毕露把人按倒了。

“杨提督，您对下官这种直捷了当的做法是否满意？”

“先寇布少将，你做的很好。不过还得麻烦你让开一点。毕竟我现在是个醉酒的人嘛，还是希望能躺在舒适的床上。”

哦，这可一点不像是醉鬼能说出来的话。

杨文里，你这种擅出奇招的人，就算在伊甸园里做梦都不让造物主顺心。

不过我也有办法对付你。得意一会儿也无妨，毕竟你很快就要连话都说不出了。

Leben zu genießen.

他没再向杨文里确认什么，就着一顾狠劲把人连抱带扛地贯到床上，自己也跟着压了上去。杨文里面儿上看着挺紧张，身体倒是软绵绵的，被先寇布很轻松地顶开了腿。年轻的同盟军官从没见过这种架势，条件反射般地踢打反抗，接着就被那双握惯了战斧的大手捉住膝弯。对方只轻轻一捞，二人的胯部就紧紧地贴在了一起。

谁也不比谁的软。

“嘿，提督，你这儿可精神得不像喝醉了酒啊。”

杨文里这会儿正强撑着和先寇布对视，被他拿话一激，脸上有些挂不住，拧过腰便想往后退。无奈于某人今晚已是势在必得，勾住逃兵的腰带略施巧劲，直接把人的搭扣给扭掉，落在地毯上连个响声都没有。而杨文里这一躲，又顺势把下路的外防给蹭下去大半，简直是自讨苦吃。

先寇布自己倒没失了体面。皮带给规规矩矩地抽出来，饶他随手一甩，便和杨文里那报废的搭扣一起在床下受难。

杨在这边看得真切，作势就要发难，却感到后庭一凉，头脑也跟着清醒了大半——这是最后的防线被摸走了！一个尺寸可观的圆润物件取而代之，坚挺而热情地抵住那里。这可把他结结实实地吓了一跳，说话都不带刺了，甚至就勉强发出点气声。不过看口型，应该还是气不过问候了先寇布几句。

受到上司慰问的人自然是很快乐。他见对方脸上的表情十分精彩，明白再继续作弄就过分啦，于是收起了自己的小兄弟，好整以暇地站起身，熟练地拿了床头柜里的东西折返回来。靴子踏在柔软的地毯上，愣是没发出一点声音。

丢盔卸甲的同盟军官以为自己暂时获得了自由，抓紧时机仰躺着喘气。

“杨提督，您可真是小瞧我了。在下好歹也是名声在外，怎么会把这么重要的步骤给忘了呢。”

他没有给杨文里反应的时间，一下子将堆在那人大腿上的外裤内裤褪到脚踝，连着皮鞋一起给丢在地上。

“这下您可真是城门不保了。”

先寇布料事如神，那张平日里号令全舰的嘴确实已经什么反驳都吐不出来了。

对于成年人而言，有些话没必要说第二遍。要是真感到后悔的话，就责怪之前那个轻易许诺的自己吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leben zu genießen.  
> *及时行乐


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 今晚先寇布的味觉第一次发挥作用了。他觉察到有什么东西从嘴角划过，下意识地舔舐，尝到一点咸味。他觉得那是爆发性肢体运动所导致的汗水。看来，他早该换一种于自己而言更为得心应手的方式处理问题。

##  **Taste that? Like tears.**

* * *

“提督，彼时不要推辞，带上智勇双全的在下如何。”

先寇布说了句没头没脑的话。好在此时此刻，场面混乱且刺激，疯言疯语并不显得煞风景。

“可以……”

显然，此次自荐得到了上司首肯。那人在给予承诺的同时，不可自持地昂首，发出一点轻轻的叹息。

今晚先寇布的味觉第一次发挥作用了。他觉察到有什么东西从嘴角划过，下意识地舔舐，尝到一点咸味。他觉得那是爆发性肢体运动所导致的汗水。

看来，他早该换一种于自己而言更为得心应手的方式处理问题。

整个过程顺利得不得了。不知是否出于酒精的缘故，杨文里挣扎起来不痛不痒，身为现役军官的颜面尽失。他也不总是挣扎，只有当埋在他身体里的人说出点什么无礼的话来，才会激起他些许反抗的意志。无奈于这位伶牙俐齿的同盟提督一句完整的话都回敬不得，动武更是自取其辱，便只能报复性地把扶住对方肩膀的手紧上一紧。和懒惰成性的杨文里不一样，先寇布可绷着劲儿呢。报复者到头来使自己受累，好处一点都捞不着不说，还被人捉住手腕翻了个面。遭到报复的人却是从来不愿意吃亏，他斤斤计较地咬住杨的肩膀，身下的力道也分毫未减。杨文里前后都受到他的关照，很快就被缴械了，两条手臂再没法支撑自己，整个人榻着腰慢慢瘫软下去。

说来惭愧，早已遍尝云雨露水的先寇布突然觉得自己窥见了伊甸园里的禁果。这些旧文学意向他平素不以为意，现在却在人心里掀起些波澜。究其原因，兴许贵族血统影响了他的美学，使他偶尔在独特的地方抒发浪漫。

旧帝国人扳过同盟青年的肩膀，看到一双含着惊讶的眼睛。他拉开那人企图遮挡面部的手臂，对方立刻眉头微颦着阖上眼睛，偏过头去，妄想要在肩膀投下的阴影里藏起表情。然而征服者在他身体里略一驰骋，这位年轻的同盟军官便轻轻咬住了下唇。泪水随着他的动作欢快地逃脱了管束，浸透了细密的睫毛，划过鼻梁，最终消失于颧骨与床单贴合处的皱褶里。官场上位者已是这副可怜模样，情场上位者却毫无迁就之意。他揽住人的手腕往上一送，听到那人一声惊呼闷在牙关，便捏住对方的下巴，拇指摩挲着那片被咬住的唇瓣，将它解救了出来，顺势让所有者释放了那串断断续续的轻叹。包藏祸心的施救人员盯住那两片微微开合的嘴唇——应激性充血使它们看上去格外鲜艳而饱满。一切准备就绪，他便继续在那人的体内温柔地律动着，并且伏下身去，侵略着上司的耳畔送出最后通牒：“报告提督，下官这就要冒犯你了。”

人类之所以会背负原罪，一定是因为它的载体覆着诱人的红色。

他先寇布之所以会情不自禁，一定是因为杨文里总是放任下属冒犯自己。

但是先寇布终于没有吻下去。

一个荒诞的疑问突然间侵扰了他——它何以在此时造访呢！无奈它就是比提问者本人更为无所顾忌，它在这紧要关头迫使先寇布这样想：

“我是伊甸园里的哪个角色呢？”

他怀里的杨文里仿佛油画中的人物一般静止了，表情柔和，神韵优美，目光投向远方，一丝情欲的痕迹都没能留在他的眼中。

主导者失去了一切优势。

先寇布想起今晚所有酒精制品都没有味道，觉得自己受了欺骗；而最后那杯不仅没有味道，居然还不含一点酒精，又觉得自己受到了引诱。那么他该是夏娃了。但是真的有谁诱骗他吗？

蛇尚且对人类策划了一起成功的诱劝，更何况一位头脑机敏的同盟军官之于自己的上司。他确实曾对自己对上司百般劝进，可是实际上，结果又如何呢？

我有见证这一切吗？似乎也没有。我参与了漫长的正篇和间歇的幕间，独独错过了开场与终章。

自始至终，先寇布没有和杨文里接吻。他不是触碰苹果的人，也不能成为那条蛇，他甚至不该在伊甸园里。

那个老旧的故事害得所有与苹果有关的角色都遭受了打击。偶尔忆及往昔，他们恐怕很难忍住悲伤吧。

在现实中，蛇并不存在。

杨文里不曾引诱过谁，世人却利用他的理想将他推上高台。他也不曾被谁引诱，然而即便怀抱比茫茫星海更为难以征服的理想，肉体凡胎最终还是难逃宇宙归一的律令。

幸而他现在此处。

华尔特·冯·先寇布与他同在。

如果要列举谁有资格为杨文里流泪，那个人可以是菲列特利加·G·杨，可以是尤利安·敏兹，甚至可以是莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。那个人不该是华尔特·冯·先寇布。仅此而已。

即便为自己创造了机会，也终止于方寸之间。但是，身为最先品尝苹果的人，他仍然收获了些许满足。

但是阿特洛波斯的丝线突然缠住了他。

菲列特利加·G·杨？ 

切西斯对他露出微笑。

……杨。

可惜手持纺锤的克洛托未能致意。

先寇布感到一阵眩晕。

他回过神来，看着身下的杨文里。那人又恢复了双目含羞的神态，正轻轻哀求他办事稳妥一些。

方才消受着那个愚蠢问题的一番关照，先寇布的动作不自觉地激进起来。杨大概被捏得有些疼，又挣脱不得，只能微微转动腰腹，显出一副隐忍的姿态。那头黑发被汗水浸透，随着他的动作在床单上蹭来蹭去，变得更为凌乱，将他亚裔的面孔映衬得有些苍白。

可能是实在承受不住了，杨文里有点绝望地呼唤道：

“先寇布、先寇布，求求你轻一点。”

先寇布顿时感到抱歉起来。

“先寇布少将！”

因为少将现在只想做恶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿特洛波斯、切西斯、克洛托三位命运女神有时被认为掌管过去现在和未来。所以这是一篇乱用意向的文学呢。为什么会出现希腊神话？古希腊神话的译本不少，猜猜是哪位著成了我们最熟悉的《神祗与英雄》——Gustav Benjamin Schwab！一位德国诗人！（有兴趣可以搜一下这位。一般认为他是最早将古希腊神话整理成册人。）


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从来没有人知道伊甸园里的那棵树是不是苹果树。如今，苹果之于诱惑的关联，不过是一处旧时文学作品的翻译失误罢了。于是近旁有一个声音向他大声呼喊：你利用这人造的乐园！

##  **It's just an apple, go get it.**

* * *

幸好，赶在一切彻底脱离现实前，他的意识在现实中活转过来。

原来自己正在尤利西斯上呢。

于是他揉捏眉心，掌缘不着痕迹地探触两颊——干干爽爽，全无失态的迹象。那么，这到底算什么呢。

Träume sind Schäume. 

梦境制造的泡沫。

即便在梦里相遇，杨文里都不让他称心如意。

从来没有人知道伊甸园里的那棵树是不是苹果树。如今，苹果之于诱惑的关联，不过是一处旧时文学作品的翻译失误罢了。

旷野中一枚与世无争的苹果，只因颜色诱人，便被人造的伊甸园围困起来，奉为禁果，成为原罪。无需蛇的推波助澜，人们自愿被他吸引，赞美他，诘难他，羞辱他，各个想要将他摘下。

玫瑰花与独角兽为他拭去灰尘：你就做一枚苹果就好。

园外的一枚苹果为他感到不平：你何以要被关在这里。

近旁有一个声音向他大声呼喊：你利用这人造的乐园！

尚未成熟的苹果仔细地聆听了这些话语，只是温和地一一回绝。

若是此处有一棵苹果树，它也一定会在今天敷衍地落下几片老叶。既是木本生命的例行公事，又像是用以抵消苦苦等待的无聊消遣。好在果实成熟只需挨过眼下的青黄不接，于是这消遣还颇有点自我嘲解的意味。

无论如何，结果总是好的。

想到这里，先寇布中将站起身来。在这个过程中，他觉得自己大抵是轻轻笑了一下。 一棵果实未熟先夭的苹果树该怎么挨过这场希瓦星域会战，活到下一次结果呢。

五月三十一日九时二十分许，波布兰中校通过电话向尤利安报告了“皇帝病倒”的消息。随后，从短暂的走神中恢复过来的华尔特·冯·先寇布接到通知，并与其他幕僚在舰桥上集合。波布兰的报告被公开后，先寇布中将用极为大胆的提案打破了沉默。

“两年前的伊谢尔伦攻防战时让奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔元帅活着回去实在是一件很遗憾的事，但是，如果能拿下银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的首级的话······”

先寇布说话的口吻就像是在果园摘下苹果一样轻松。

Spätreife eine Strafe, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet.

晚熟积累的伤痕会在脱离载体时一并消失。

翌日，他亲自验证了自己对于苹果树的猜想。彼时，长久的等待被进一步延续，去往更为接近永恒的时空了。

一片叶子落下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Träume sind Schäume,  
> Spätreife eine Strafe,  
> Leben zu genießen.  
> Bekanntmachung:  
> Maloideae nicht spurlos Versuchung, in den Kneipen gab es Freigetränk!
> 
> 浅梦唱幻，晚熟易伤，及时行乐。  
> ***：  
> 解脱于原罪，*********！
> 
> The Fall of Schenkopp the leaf.


	7. Chapter 7

##  **作者的疯言疯语**

* * *

一个阅读指南，标注了序号，方便大家检索，各取所需。

0.Malus

1.官职

2.招贴告

3.旧文学

4.味觉失灵

5.先寇布干“正事”时的意识流自白

6.命运三女神

7.莱杨菲尤先的象征

8.先寇布做了什么

*建议在儿童节之后阅读。

* ~~毕竟最后一段我还没发布呢。~~ （现在已经发布了）

*大家都喜欢迫害老杨，那么我来让老先也苦一苦

* * *

看着这篇不成器的东西，我都不好意思就主题一事自说自话了。如果对我的小心思感兴趣，就请继续读下去吧！

日后我会努力修炼，尽量写点读起来畅快的文字！

从开头说起。

为什么杨文里显得有点呆--老先！这是你的问题！你问问你自己为什么！

（不，是我的错）

本文主要是以先寇布的视角进行叙述的。

**先寇布，如果你摘下了苹果，不要禁止自己吃😭**

**那就是枚苹果！你便吃罢！**

**/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~**

0.Malus

* * *

已知伊甸园里的一切不可言喻，因而禁果/智慧果一定不可能是现实世界存在的苹果。

有一种观点认为malum(拉丁语：苹果/坏的)->Malus（德语：苹果属植物）的误译导致了智慧果与苹果的错误关联，幸而在后世得到了纠正。英语与德语同属日耳曼语系，因此偶尔也能见到A Malus Genius（罪恶的精神）这样的特殊用法。

如果我没记错，尼采就曾经讨论过将malum一词译成德语的词义取用问题。

为了体现这种误解渊源，我用Malus（Malus Mill.苹果属）一词指代苹果；为了突出同盟语和帝国语的差异，在招贴告里写成了Maloideae（苹果亚科）。其实这俩学名在德/英语里的拼写没有区别，唯一的区别大概就是德语名词需要大写吧。

（一个没啥用的题外话：苹果属再往上归类就是蔷薇科呢。）

（这些记忆都有些久远了，加上我没有严谨地考证过，可能会有一些错误，欢迎大家指正）

1.官职

* * *

本想提醒各位朋友关注一下文中老杨对老先的称呼，因为后文老先会突然“晋升”中将......但是！谁看文不是图一个爽呢！大家能顺利地读下去，我就心满意足了（躺平

如果我没有记错的话，同盟内战后先寇布晋升少将；杨晋升元帅和先寇布晋升中将都是在“诸神之黄昏”作战之后。直到宇宙历801年6月1日，先寇布都作为中将活跃着。（尽管人家也是自始至终都是反战派......）

2.招贴告

* * *

大家一定已经发现了，招贴告就是剧透啊，一透到底的那种。

首先，这几句基本没什么出处。虽说废了很大劲才达成了押韵和句意的双重和解，但实际读起来又如何呢.....我就是一穷敲代码的，cmd.exe都比我会写作。只能跪求懂行的朋友不要骂得太狠。

为什么会成为剧透呢？毕竟是先寇布的梦（其实只是开了一会儿小差），梦里老杨不按套路出牌也就罢了，好歹让老先能主导个大方向吧。

换句话说，相比于大多数读者，老先才是那个开头就被剧透一脸的人。

3.先寇布口中的旧文学

* * *

银英世界里地球都成啥德行啦，隔了那么久，且不说圣经被如何解读，能不能流传还存疑呢。原著唯一一次提到“圣经”是什么我也不说了（老杨，好好的孩子被你养成小迷弟！你悔改罢！）所以我设定银英世界里具备一定文学素养的人才会知道圣经故事，并且完全脱离宗教意义，单纯将它作为文学作品理解。

4.先寇布的味觉失灵

* * *

毕竟是梦嘛，大家都有在梦里进食却尝不到味道的经历吧（笑

那么问题来了，老先味觉回复的时候是受到了什么东西的刺激呢（狂笑

（老先，你到底有没有哭呀）

5.先寇布干“正事”时的意识流自白

* * *

我流意识流文学！想不到吧！（让大家见笑了对不起）

这里的伊甸园就比较接近我们所熟悉的圣经故事了。

关于伊甸园这个意向，我在取用时还是做了一定的演义（你这都快改成失乐园了好吗）大家看看就好。希望不会冒犯到研究此道的朋友们。在老先的意识流自白中，夏娃的职能是“被引诱”，蛇的职能是“引诱”，苹果没有职能。只关注职能，不要带入对象，这就是我写作本段的构想。

6.命运三女神

* * *

司掌“生”、“活”、“死”。并且通晓未来、现在、过去的事情。握住她们纺治的丝线便可以看到某一时刻发生的事。用线缠住老先的是代表过去与终结的女神，没有到访的克洛托代表生与未来。

老先想起菲列特利加的场景，本意并不是表现ntr现场啊，主要是表达这会儿老先已经反应过来这个时空和现实世界的偏差，快要醒转过来啦。

7.莱杨菲尤先的象征

* * *

我设定在银英宇宙里信仰“神性的伊甸园”的人是不存在的（毕竟设定圣经已经式微了）。将银英世界观里的部分民众对公众人物的期待映射到人造的“正文氵台性的伊甸园”（无意识的），其中供养着他们的正文氵台符号。

杨文里是一枚苹果，莱因哈特是一枚苹果。他们各自吸引着许多人。相比于杨文里的境遇和承受的期待，莱因哈特是相对自由的。杨被困在伊甸园里，没法安安心心做一个苹果。

玫瑰与独角兽的身份不言而喻。那么那个声音来自何处呢？

相比于莱菲尤三人之于杨文里的特殊关系，我选择给予先寇布一个相对辛苦的位置：他是与杨文里共生于同一个主干上的叶子。

在我的构想里，这些非人的意向都是特殊的存在。就先寇布这个角色而言，他的登场是直接由杨文里引出的——指名道姓的那种：“请先寇布上校过来”。以此为契机，我开始在心里偷偷拉近这两人的关系。在杨舰队里老杨的恶友可不少，就连尤利安都有过揶揄老杨的前科。然而大家基本都只是抓住老杨的把柄开玩笑，倒是先寇布的某些话，让人难以分辨他的真实意图——到底是开玩笑，还是真心如此呢？以我的社交经验，我觉得互为上下级的两人能保持这种关系，确实值得玩味。

一片叶子，在一棵苹果树上可以说是最没有特点的存在了。从银英背景下的人际关系看来，实在难以把老先放在更特殊的位置。但是，从某种程度上来说，他和老杨的距离甚至可以比尤菲二人更近。老先和老杨各有自己的坚持，二人能在精神领域和平共处实在有趣。

8.先寇布的“梦”

* * *

这个梦至少发生在自由行星同盟内战后，诸神黄昏之前。在此期间，先杨有无酒吧偶遇的机会？

相关的几个时间节点：

内战发生在宇宙历797年5月~8月。

7月老杨得知杰西卡的死讯

8月先寇布晋升少将

9月梅尔卡兹流亡自由行星同盟。彼时杨文里人还在海尼森首都，他是通过谢伊尔伦的直通超光速通信才得以与老提督会面的。根据老杨在接通直通通信前的幕僚会议可知，除了离不开伊谢尔伦的卡介伦，姆莱、先寇布等人应该都在海尼森。

八月中旬前后，老杨还有一段总是身着便服独自在海尼森乱逛的日子... ...得知友人的死讯不足一个月，刚刚解放完海尼森的老杨大概才得闲暇体悟愁情吧，独自一人酒吧买醉的场合应该也会发生。总之两人是有机会的呢。

到底是老先的幻想，还是对旧事的回忆呢？请大家见仁见智吧！

以及，如果文章结尾译成英语的话，大概就是：

The Fall of Schonkopf the Leaf.

9.疯言疯语

* * *

看到这里的朋友想必理解了，我的苦涩文学不过是借口而已。苦是假苦，文笔生涩却是真的。（愿意阅读的朋友们辛苦了，本烂人土下座道歉）

这就是一个前戏冗长+干正事+正事干得不爽的无聊故事。

我实在是个不善于挑明意图的文盲选手。在构思的时候想了很多，尝试了非上帝视角、意识流，甚至一定程度上借鉴了伯格曼的叙述风格。果然还是用力过度，主题都不明确了。这只是一篇同人作品而已，并且约定了原著背景，真是不应该融合那么多东西进去呀。

不知不觉写了这么长，难为大家看完我冗长生涩的文学作品后还赏光看我的疯言疯语...本头号烂人的文学素养不够，不能在正篇表述清楚的东西，只好另作一篇说明放在这里了。今天肯定会有各路神仙下凡产粮，我这篇不成器的东西连助兴都算不上，只能说是凑个热闹啦。（那你还写得这么苦，写点轻松的不好吗！！！）

感谢所有愿意阅读的朋友！

最后祝大家开心过六一~~~

（新作已经在写了。经过此番自我检讨，我一定要让他们幸福）

**Author's Note:**

> Träume sind Schäume,  
> Spätreife eine Strafe,  
> Leben zu genießen.  
> Bekanntmachung:  
> Maloideae nicht spurlos Versuchung, in den Kneipen gab es Freigetränk!
> 
> 浅梦唱幻，晚熟易伤，及时行乐。  
> 招贴告：  
> 解脱于原罪，店内免费饮料供应中！
> 
> The Fall of Schenkopp the leaf.


End file.
